


Guard Dog

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Animal Traits, Animal-minded Castiel, Animal-minded Dean, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Catboy Dean Winchester, Creature Castiel, Creature Dean Winchester, Dogboy Castiel, Dogboys & Doggirls, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Objectification, Omega Dean, Owner OMCs, Pet Castiel, Pet Dean Winchester, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toy Dean Winchester, Smut, Top Castiel, Top OMC, Young Dean, small breed catboy dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: It turned out that Castiel was an excellent guard dog—loyal and smart.Dean didn’t think much of him.





	Guard Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

He was well cared for, very frequently mated by his owners and always fed. His owners never hurt him and he often found himself pressed against them during the night, stealing warmth, as he purred softly. There was a routine and there was safety but after owning the catboy for well over a year Dean’s owners decided to purchase a dogboy to guard their home.

The dogboy’s name was Castiel and Dean’s owner’s had purchased him specifically for guarding since they already had Dean for fucking—something they did multiple times a day. Both men had decided that Castiel was for protection and had purchased him with the belief that the creature was a Beta.

And so they had a short trial period to make sure he was a good fit.

It turned out that Castiel was an excellent guard dog, loyal and smart, as he watched after the house. If anyone got too close he snarled viciously and Dean had watched him get between their owners and an unknown guest on more than one occasion to glare at the human until he was told it was fine.

Dean didn’t think much of him.

Instead he focused on pleasing his owners, lazing in the sun and enjoying the attention he very frequently received. He especially enjoyed the kind of attention that came with the scent of arousal and interest.

He purred as his owner picked him up, the scent of arousal pouring off the man in heavy waves, as he was brought into the bedroom. The man placed him in the center of the bed, stripping without a word, before climbing up after Dean who was still purring and waiting to be mated.

Large hands spread his legs wide, pushed against his back and angled his hips up into a good mating position.

His tail flicked, shifting to the side to expose himself, as the sound of a wet palm stroking his owner’s thick cock had his heart pounding in anticipation of another mating. He could feel the mattress dip as the large man moved up and a very, very thick head of a gigantic cock pushed against his slick breeding hole.

It burned, as it always did, when the human pushed into him all the while releasing sounds of deeply satisfied pleasure. Dean whimpered, tail staying to the side to provide access for the man pushing into him, as the thick cock spread his breeding hole widely and filled him to the point of pain.

He preferred when his owners used his breeding hole. The times they chose to use his ass _always_ hurt and Dean had to wait hours before sitting into have him whimpering in pain. He wasn’t sure _why_ they would use his other hole but they were always just as pleased and once they had mated him at the same time. That time one had pressed into his breeding hole and the other into his ass while they held his body in place. Both had seemed very, very happy by the end of it and Dean had gotten extra treats. He didn’t know _why_ they had mated him like that but he was content with the attention and affection he’d received afterwards.

A hand stroked through his fur, praising him for being tight and hot and wet, before large and heavy balls rested against him as he’d taken every single inch of his owner’s cock.

It was rough, hard and fast as most of his matings were with his owners. Dean had slowly gotten used to it, his owners satisfied that purchasing a smaller breed catboy provided them with a _tighter hole to fuck_ , and he enjoyed making the men happy. It was nothing like the place he had been at before his owners brought him home. There he had been frequently strapped down for other catboys to breed and his kittens were _always_ taken from him before he was ready to breed again.

Here the humans, his owners, were far nicer.

They always smiled and pet him after they finished attempting to breed him, leaving him open and wet with come once they were satisfied. Though they had not yet succeeded in breeding him Dean hoped they would not take the kittens they gave him.

It would be nice to keep them longer than a few weeks.

Dean purred and yowled as his body moved against the soft sheets, the fingers holding him in place gripping him tightly, as his owner repeatedly slammed inside of him and those heavy balls smacked against him.

It was a long mating, his owner moaning and cursing, until the man slammed deep and came inside of him with a groan of happiness. He purred louder, making sure his owner knew how much he appreciated the efforts of breeding, as the cock slipped out of him and his breeding hole clenched around nothing. Come lazily dribbled out.

He went pliant as a large hand pet him, scratching just right, while thick fingers rubbed against his gaping hole and occasionally slipped inside to give him a slightly full feeling.

Dean was more than content to lie there, waiting until his owner mated him again or the other owner came for his turn, all the while purring and pressing up into the hands touching him.

Weeks passed since his owners had brought the dogboy home and soon Dean’s Heat started to burn under his skin sending him through the house, rubbing against every surface and yowling until one of his owners would mate with him so he could enjoy some relief from the horrible sensation of an unsated Heat.

Dean cried in relief as the largest of his two owners draped him over the arm of the couch and slammed inside his burning, clenching and slick soaked breeding hole. He shuddered and jerked as the human took him roughly from behind, fingers holding him in place, as Dean squirmed and tried to shove back.

He _missed_ the sharp burn of barbs, the signal that his breeding partner would be successful, but the burn of the too large cocks felt good in their own way.

When the owner currently attempting to breed him finished the other man took a turn, pistoning in and out of Dean’s aching breeding hole, until he was exhausted and his hole sloppy with their attempts.

It was nice to have two dedicated owners working to breed him and give him kittens but the weekend ended and on Monday both of his owners had to leave for work. Dean was left to yowl mournfully at their absence as slick leaked out of him.

* * *

 

Castiel found the catboy, drawn by heatscent and fertility, yowling loudly as Castiel rumbled lowly at the sight. All of his instincts screaming  _fertile bitch mate knot_  mine. He _knew_ the humans very frequently mated with the catboy, the little creature was drowning in their scent and always smelled of fresh come, but they were gone and the fertile catboy was right in front of him needing to be bred.

He moved into the room, pressing his face against Dean’s cunt as the catboy moved his tail to the side in a clear offer, before Castiel started lapping at the slick and rumbling in satisfaction. The taste had his cock hardening further, poking completely out of his sheath, while need flew through him as the instinct to mount took over everything else.

It didn’t matter that the humans were gone. He had a fertile bitch to mount, fuck, knot and breed.

Castiel pushed the catboy into position before he was moving over the smaller creature in the perfect position for mounting. In seconds he started working his cock inside the other creature, into the wet cunt, as he gripped the soft furry body under him. The yowls from before cut off as Castiel bottomed out in the catboy and then the yowling started up again as Castiel started to fuck quickly into the body under him.

His cock moved through the slick of Dean’s cunt, mating instincts driving him to thrust harder, as the catboy continued to alternate between yowling and purring.

The catboy’s claws dug into the carpet as he shifted his legs and pressed back into Castiel as the dogboy worked hard to mate him. Castiel was sure the yowling creature had thought he was going to have to wait for their owners but Castiel had experience breeding and the fertile catboy had his instincts screaming.

Dean purred and yowled as Castiel furiously snapped his hips forward as he worked towards his knot. He could feel the catboy freeze when his knot caught on the smaller creature’s cunt. It didn’t stop him.

The catboy yowled loudly when he felt something stretching him, catching on his rim, as he hissed at the feeling.

Castiel held him tighter and started pistoning his hips, grinding against Dean’s ass, until his forming knot finally locked them together. He pressed the catboy harder into the carpet as his cock jerked and he spilled inside Dean with a satisfied sound while the hisses turned to surprised purring.

Dean’s tail was twitching and his ears flicked as Castiel nuzzled against him. The whole time the dogboy was thinking about breeding and mating the fertile bitch under him. He knew it would take several successful knottings if he wanted to be successful. It always took multiple knots before he’d successfully bred bitches in the past but Castiel wouldn’t give up.

He would have the catboy’s womb full of pups by the time he finished.

They stayed like that, locked together as Castiel emptied inside Dean, until his knot popped free and his come started to leak out of the puffy cunt.

At the scent and sight of it Castiel pressed close and lapped at the mess, tail moving excitedly, as the catboy purred lowly while pressing back into the searching tongue as it cleaned him up and teased his sensitive hole.

Castiel loved the taste, tongue slipping deeper, as he nudged at Dean and his body shook with pleasure.

During the course of the day Castiel continued to mate the yowling catboy, cleaning the mess each time, until he heard the door opening and then he left Dean sprawled out on the carpet to see his owners.

They greeted him warmly as one of them moved away and up the stairs towards their bedroom where Dean was still sprawled out. “We’re sorry we had to leave you on one of your Heat days.”

Upstairs Dean cracked an eye open and yowled softly as his owner scooped him up to lay him out on the bed. Fingers moved along his shaking body as he leaned into the touches and purred at the affection the human was giving him.

The other man came into the room shortly after and it wasn’t long before Dean was yowling at the feeling of a thick, long cock pushing into his sensitive breeding hole. His claws dug into the sheets under him, his body trembled, as strong hands held him in place and the man buried inside of him started to fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd give you both a catboy and a dogboy. A little bit of everything. Hoping at least a couple of you enjoyed this one.
> 
>  
> 
> Please remember to leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics!


End file.
